1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a light emitting diode (LED) driving integrated circuit, and particularly to an LED driving integrated circuit that can dynamically change a terminal voltage of a series of light emitting diodes with a current flowing through the series of light emitting diodes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, after an LED driving integrated circuit utilizes a reference voltage generation circuit to generate a reference voltage, the LED driving integrated circuit can utilize the reference voltage to control a terminal voltage of a series of light emitting diodes through a closed loop formed by a boost converter. Thus, the terminal voltage of the series of light emitting diodes can be fixed to a target voltage, where the target voltage is used for providing a driving current for the series of light emitting diodes to operate normally.
However, after the target voltage is fixed, the target voltage can not be changed again. That is to say, the target voltage can not dynamically vary with an output current of the series of light emitting diodes adjusted by a user. Therefore, if the target voltage is too high, the LED driving integrated circuit may consume much energy and have lower energy efficiency; if the target voltage is too low, the driving integrated circuit may not operate normally.